Hetalia T or D Party!
by AnimeLuvr246
Summary: Jade, Ali and Harriet are the hosts of a Truth or Dare party! Rated T for swearwords (mainly Romano) and France in future chapters.
1. Author's Note

Hi everyone, AnimeLur246 here!

I thought I'd jump on the band wagon and write a Hetalia Truth or Dare fanfiction! The first dares will be based off of another story I have been writing, so I won't start writing the truths or dares until chapter 3, but I'm willing to take them in now! Reviews are welcome, but please don't start going mad because this is my first fanfic and I haven't had practice.

AnimeLuvr246, out!

P.S.: Just in case you're wondering (which I doubt most people are), yes you can call me Jade, and here's what I look like: I have dark brown hair with a long fringe that covers my dark green eyes, glasses, a green hoodie (with a white t-shirt underneath that says 'I Love Anime'), some blue jeans and some light brown high-tops. When I turn 2P, my eyes turn red, I lose my glasses (but I see fine without them as a 2P), I wear a blue jacket with a red tank top underneath, a miniskirt and some red high heels. I also carry a knife and am ready to kill anyone (in 2P form, of course). Thanks! AL246


	2. How it all Began

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine, sadly.

"_Okay, so what should we do?" Ali asked, tapping a pencil against her face in concentration._

_Jade shrugged, not really focusing. It was a warm summer's day and she was at Ali's house with Harriet and Ali and had nothing to do._

"_I don't know, it's too hot to think!" Harriet replied, lying in the sun's rays._

_Jade then felt a light bulb flash on inside. "How's about we play Truth or Dare?"_

_Harriet groaned. "It's gonna be boring with the three of us!"_

"_I know," Jade replied, a smile forming on her face. "But it won't be just the three of us."_

_Ali leaned forward. "Really? How? Everyone we know is busy!"_

_Jade smiled more, looking slightly like a Cheshire cat. "Let's just say that we can use a spell to summon whoever we want that we already know."_

"_Oh cool!" Harriet cheered, sitting up when she heard the word 'spell'. "So who are we getting? Barack Obama? Queen Elizabeth? Andy Murray?"_

"_None of those celebrities, they're too busy with their own lives." Jade replied, swaying back and forth in boredom. "I was thinking more…how do I put this…awesome."_

_Ali grinned, writing down the plan for the day. "Brilliant! We can get the entire cast of Hetalia here!"_

"_Looks like Ali's on board with the plan," Harriet noted. "So I'm in too."_

_Jade stood up, brushing the dust off her clothes. "Then let's get this party started!"_

_Ali sweat dropped as her cousin ran off to get the spell book. "Eager, isn't she?"_

_Harriet didn't reply, running off to follow Jade into the mansion nearby. Ali just walked over to make sure the two of the would be okay._

"_So, are we ready for this?" Ali asked, grinning._

"_More than ready." Jade replied, Harriet nodding in agreement._

_The three girls started chanting the spell as a flash of light appeared in the middle of the circle they had formed. The light became so strong they had to move back to give it space for the spell to work. The flash stopped to reveal a very confused group of nations._

And this is where we start the fun.

Jade walked forward, revealing herself from the shadows as the Axis and Allies pondered over where they were. She clapped her hands, somehow getting their attention.

"Welcome, welcome!" she started, a grin on her face. "I suppose you're all wondering why you're all here, so let me explain: Ali, Harriet and I decided to bring you here to take part in a Truth or Dare fanfiction. Oh and before you start asking who is who, Ali is the redhead with the blue cat ears, Harriet is the brunette with the illuminous orange cat tail and I, the girl with the spell book, am Jade."

Harriet started up where Jade left off. "First of all, you can't escape." And with that, all the doors that led out of the house disappeared. "Second, only Jade, Ali and I can use spells unless the dare says to. Third, if you don't take part in the dare or answer the truth, there will be a nasty punishment!"

Jade looked round as the silence took over the room. "Any questions?"

No one said a word. Until China piped up.

"We're doomed, aru."

"Basically." Jade replied. "Now let the fun begin!"


	3. My Dares

A.N.: Sorry this took so long to upload; school has been bugging me a lot lately. But at least it's here now!

"Alright, let's get started!" Harriet exclaimed, ignoring the fact she had just yelled in Jade's ear.

"Okay," Jade replied, looking around the group to see who would be a good victim. "Let's start with…Romano."

Ali grinned, knowing the exact things she would ask. "Hey Lovi!" she called.

"What is it, ragazza?" Romano asked, bored.

"Truth or dare?" Ali grinned evilly, hinting that he was stuck.

"…Truth…" he replied, to the surprise of many of the nations.

"Okay…" Jade nodded, thinking of the right truth, when it hit her. "Is it true you're in love with Spain?"

Romano's cheeks were flushed as he heard the words flow from Jade's mouth. He was awfully quiet, which to most was a first. Hungary, Japan, Jade, Ali and Harriet were all dying to know, but they hid it so as not to look weird to the other nations (A.N.: Sorry if that sounds OOC!).

"W-w-well, um, I-I-I have got strong feelings towards Spain…b-but that doesn't mean I'm in love with him!" he replied, face as red as a tomato.

"Oh Romano, you don't know how much of a tsundere you can be at times!" Jade replied, secretly glad he'd confessed his love to Spain.

"Sh-sh-shut the fuck up!"

Jade just looked to Ali as her cue to choose another victim nation.

"Let's see," Ali started. "How's about…America!"

The afore-mentioned nation chose to do a dare. Jade then thought hard, knowing he was always up for a challenge. _This guy will do just about _anything_ for some reason or another,_ she thought. _But what should we do that will be more of a challenge?…_She then came up with the perfect plan. Harriet looked to her to ask what she had thought of.

"I'm guessing America would be up for a challenge, no matter what it is," Jade explained, whispering. "So we should dare him to do something like the cinnamon challenge. Sound good to you?"

"Yep!" Harriet replied, grinning. "He'll probably succeed, anyways."

"It's worth a shot, though." Jade then turned to face America. "We dare you to do the cinnamon challenge!"

(A.N.: For those of you who don't know what this is, which I believe is a select few, the cinnamon challenge is when a person takes a spoon (of any size) and pours cinnamon into it. They then have to swallow the cinnamon without spitting it out. This usually ends in people spitting out the contents of the spoon, desperate for water, but in some rare cases, the person could end up getting blurry vision. Don't try this at home!)

"Alright, let's do this!" America replied.

"Okay, but we're not responsible for any injuries." Jade warned.

"It's just cinnamon, how can you get hurt with _that?_"

"Okay, suit yourself."

And with that, Jade summoned a bottle of cinnamon and a regular tablespoon. She handed these to America, hoping she would get a funny reaction (A.N.: Yes, I may sound mean, just deal with it). He poured the contents of the bottle onto the spoon. He then hesitated a little, but put the contents of the bottle into his mouth. Jade noticed that he was having a bit of trouble swallowing the cinnamon, but she wanted to see his reaction, so she let him struggle. After a while longer, she found he was starting to show signs of giving up. Then the cloud appeared. It came out in an instant, which obviously meant he couldn't have done it. She handed him a bottle of water to ease the pain.

"You did better than humanly possible, you know." Jade said, remembering when she had to do the cinnamon challenge herself. "I guess we could let it slide, just because you did so well."

"Okay, so I think we should take a break for a bit," Ali commented. "America needs to recover from that challenge and I can't think of anything else to do."

"So it's settled, then," Jade replied. "We'll take a short break and get back to it when we've had some reviews."

The nations looked a bit more relaxed, which Jade thought was slightly odd, but she didn't think it as _that_ odd. Ali went to get some food from Subway (which also doesn't belong to us) and asked if anyone wanted anything. Harriet asked for a 6-inch chicken sub with avocadoes.

"You're just thinking of that Subway advert with the Muppets, aren't you?" Jade asked as soon as Ali had left.

"No, I just wanted a chicken sub with avocadoes. Got a problem?" Harriet replied

"Not really. But one thing I need to remember is that I haven't got long until I go to Paris, so-"

"So you're going to visit _France?_"

"Yeah, pretty much. Why, what's wrong with-"

Jade remembered that the nations were still there, and then noticed France had walked over to where Jade was sat with Harriet.

"Ohonhon~visiting moi, are we?" he asked, a slightly pervy smile on his face.

"Um, y-y-yeah…I'm staying for three nights." Jade replied, slightly scared now.

"No need to be scared, Jade, it's not as if I'm going to hurt you or anything."

"Yeah, I know _that_, but I just remembered I'm going up the Eiffel Tower…and you know what that means…"

By this time, Jade had turned crimson, wishing she had decided to go to Belgium with her school for a battlefields tour. Ali walked in the door as Jade had turned crimson and started glaring daggers at France.

"What's going on?" she called. "I've been gone for five minutes and already someone is being tortured by the frog?"

"N-n-no, it's not that," Jade replied. "It's just that I'm visiting Paris soon and I'm going up the Eiffel Tower and…"

"Oh…well at least France didn't torture anyone for once."

"Pardonez moi!" France yelled. "Since when have I 'tortured' anyone?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know how many fanfics have you going into a closet with someone." Jade replied, looking a lot less embarrassed.

"Anyways, I think we should get back to the game!" Harriet exclaimed.

**And this is where I stop. You can now send in reviews with truths and/or dares on, but bear in mind that I have school and a trip to Paris coming up, so I won't be as busy. And before I go, yes you can dare the hosts, don't make the dares too mature, blah blah blah. Bye for now!**

**AL246**


	4. Author's Note - 20-04-14

I'm back from Paris, so I am able to continue writing the story! Please leave your truths and/or dares in the reviews section and I'll write a chapter with them in! Thank you and bye for now!

AL246


	5. Short Dresses and Desert Islands

A.N.: Thank you to **aliceyuky** for sending in the only dare of this chapter (that's why this chapter is short), reviews are welcome! And sorry if this is awkward; I'm new to this and have not really had practice with this type of story much. I don't own Disney or the Eiffel Tower…sadly…Oh, and the truth is from my sister :D

Jade entered the room wearing a beret, grinning. Ali and Harriet looked up from their game of Scrabble (A.N.: which we don't own) as their friend walked in.

"So how was Paris?" Ali asked, remembering her friend had been out of the country. "And where did you get that beret?"

"Paris was amazing! The weather was great for a start and I found France there! He gave me a tour of the city and we went up the Eiffel Tower together," Jade replied, noticing her friends were going red. "And no, we didn't do _that_ together! I caught up with Lucy in a restaurant and she said she was going to Disneyland the next day, so I went along with her. It was _amazing!_ There was _sooo_ much I wanted to do that I didn't want to leave! But it is nice to be back. Now come on, we have a game to play!"

The Scrabble game magically disappeared and a postcard appeared in Jade's hand. She read what was written and almost burst out laughing before handing it to her fellow hosts, who actually started laughing out loud.

"Okay, so we got a truth from my sister and a dare from **aliceyuky**, so let's get started!" Jade called out as a changing room appeared out of nowhere.

"I think you all know what this is for, but in case you didn't, this is for the dare that-" Harriet explained before Ali covered her mouth.

"Don't tell them yet! We have to keep it a surprise!" Ali whispered.

"Okay, so the truth is for France: if you had to spend an entire year on a desert island, who would you take with you and why?" Jade asked.

"Don't forget you can _only_ take this person with you – you'll need food, shelter and companionship!" Ali added.

France considered his choice before answering. " I would take…Canada with me because he is mon fils and I would be so lonely without him!"

"Okay, good choice," Jade replied before grinning innocently at England. "England, could you please go into the changing room and change into this? It's what the reviewer asked us to do."

She handed said nation a bag, which sent confused looks towards the hosts. They held back their laughter, which was hard for Jade as she couldn't contain her laughter much, when nations asked what the dare was.

"You'll see when England comes out!" Jade replied. "And yes, Hungary, you and Japan can get pictures of America's reaction."

Some nations were still confused as to what Jade meant, but when England came out wearing a short, hot pink and neon blue mermaid dress with a corset; a butterfly headband of the same colours and high heeled criss-crossed sandals, they started laughing. England grumbled something under his breath, blushing red like a tomato, while America looked captivated.

"England has to keep this on for 3 chapters, as the dare states, so unless he has to wear anything else for a dare, this is what you'll be seeing him in for a while longer." Ali explained.

"And probably you'll see it on the internet, which I hope not, if this gets uploaded." Jade added, giving Japan and Hungary a look which said 'You can't upload this anywhere. Got it?'.

"Well, that's all we got so far, but I have to find out what happened in Paris!" Harriet admitted.

"Agreed." Ali said.

"Well, I guess I could tell you what the Eiffel Tower was like, but whatever happens in this room stays in this room, so don't go blabbing this to anyone else. Okay?" Jade replied.

Most nations agreed not to tell anyone as well, even though they would probably forget about it within a few hours anyways.

"Good. Now, I was about to go up the Eiffel Tower when I realised it was really tall, and Ali and Harriet know I have a major fear of heights, so I wanted to walk off and keep my distance, but France was there too. He happened to be going up the Eiffel Tower as well, for the view of Paris I think, so I decided to go with him. I don't really remember whether or not the top of the tower was closed off, but I was only going up to the first floor, but when I was about to get out the lift, the doors shut again. I got a bit confused, but my ticket was for getting to the second floor, so I felt really scared. I think maybe I was about to faint because when I got out the lift, France embraced me, telling me that everything would be all right. Then we looked at the view and it was just so breathtakingly amazing, I didn't feel scared anymore. It was all thanks to France that I had such a great time up there, so I guess I'll have to pay him back someday."

The memories of the Eiffel Tower came flowing back into Jade's head as she finished. Everyone's voices drowned out into nothing as she remembered how she had felt when she had looked out on all of Paris with France.

**Okay, so I probably made this chapter longer with the explanation of the Eiffel Tower. That was actually true though (mostly) and I'm never going to forget that. Anyways, thank you aliceyuky for sending in the dare. Reviews are welcome, so feel free to truth/dare anyone! (And if you want, you can send in pairing dares (including the hosts and a nation) too!) Keep being awesome!**

**AL246**


	6. Pocky Games and Aphrodisiacs

A.N.: Thank you to **Master** **Will** and **aliceyuky** for sending in some more truths and dares! You're awesome! Oh, and reviews are still welcome!

Jade was reading a comic on her laptop when Ali came over with two cards in her hand.

"We have two more reviews with truths and dares on them! And one of them is yaoi!" Ali casually said, handing the cards to Jade.

She read the dares and truths and smiled: this time, it was gonna be good…

"Hey, can everyone listen for a moment please?" Jade called. The nations (and Harriet) looked Jade and Ali's way. "Okay, we have more dares and truths to do, so we need to get started!"

"So what did we get this time?" Harriet asked.

"I was just about to read them out," Jade replied. "The first one is from **aliceyuky**, the reviewer who dared England to wear that dress," Many pairs of eyes fell on the Englishman, who was still wearing the short dress and was still blushing. "She says: **Awesome! Also that sounds like a cool trip.** Thanks, Alice (if we can call you that)! **I also have another dare that comes with a truth. The dare is that Jade has to get the names of all of the countries, put them in paper strips, and put them into a hat.**" A fangirl appeared out of nowhere and handed Jade a top hat. "**Call the countries up and have them draw a piece of paper. The name they get, have to play the pocky game with. The truth is what is Canada's favourite flower and coler(color?)? That is all for the moment.**"

"Well I think we should ask Canada what his favourite colour and flower are." Ali replied.

"Wait, who's Canada?" America asked.

"He's your brother!" the three hosts exclaimed, pointing to said nation, who was sat with Kumajiro.

"Well, um, my favourite flower is the maple leaf and I really like the colours red, white and green." Canada replied, smiling.

"Thanks, Canada. Now, I'll just need to write everyone's names on slips of paper and Ali, ca you summon a box of Pocky?" Jade asked.

Ali nodded, summoning a box of Pocky (which we don't own) as Jade wrote the names of every nation on slips of paper. Once they were all put in a hat, she called each nation up, one by one, to choose a name from the top hat provided. She looked at each nation's slip of paper, noting who they had to play the pocky game with.

"Okay, so who's going first?" Harriet asked.

"Well, I have a list with each pair playing the pocky game and it goes as follows: Germany and England; Japan and France; Italy and Canada and also Russia and China." Jade explained. "You'll do it one pair at a time and if you don't do it, you're gonna meet my 2P! side. She is _not_ one to mess with."

"Wait, but who does America do it with?" Ali asked, remembering that her friend hadn't mentioned America in the list.

"Well, I thought that might happen, so I added your names in but I didn't check with America who he got." She looked at the afore-mentioned nation. "So who are you going to play it with?"

"I checked already," Harriet confessed. "He's doing it with me…"

A blush spread across Harriet's face as she started the game off. She got more nervous the closer her face got to America's and was about to cut off when she felt his lips smash into hers. Her eyes widened for a moment but she relaxed as she melted into the kiss. Meanwhile, Jade took a photo, remembering to give one of each photo to Hungary (and any other yaoi fan if they want it ;D). Harriet heard what was happening and broke off immediately, blushing like a tomato.

"That's gotta have been amazing!" Ali exclaimed, her nose bleeding from the thoughts of yaoi.

"Agreed." Jade replied. "Okay, so Germany and England are up next!"

The two nations reluctantly started off the game, looking as though they were ready to break out of the game altogether, when to the hosts' surprise, England took the lead in the kiss, causing nosebleeds from the other nations. Italy looked hurt, but Jade cheered him up by talking about pasta. When the two had finished their discussion on lasagne, Germany and England had broken from the kiss and were heading back towards the crowd.

"Okay France, I don't want anything too mature with this…" Ali warned.

France nodded, probably not taking in Ali's warning. Japan looked uncomfortable with the game but France gave Japan a look that told him it would be alright. When their lips connected, it was quite brief, to the disappointment of the hosts (and Hungary, who had appeared out of nowhere).

"Oh well, I guess that would work because Japan looked really uncomfortable…" Jade commented. (Sorry if this wasn't what you wanted, it's just that Japan usually has personal space between himself and other nations! ^.^') "Anyways, Italy and Canada's turn!"

Italy didn't look bothered about taking part and even noticed Canada for the first time in the game. They seemed to get into the game quite quickly, but when their faces were almost touching, their curls got stuck, causing them to get a heavy blush on their faces. They seemed to sort it out quite easily though, as their lips locked together. They stayed that way for a few minutes, only breaking apart to catch their breath. Germany and Jade seemed uncomfortable about this (A.N.: Okay, confession time – I have a crush on Canada!), but when the kiss was over, they looked a bit more relieved.

"And now, Russia and China have to play!" Ali exclaimed, breaking the silence that had fallen among the group.

Russia smiled while China looked uncomfortable, but he did it anyways as he knew what the consequences would be. After a moment of hesitation, China surprisingly jumped straight into the kiss, surprising everyone. They all knew that Belarus would be furious at this time, but decided not to mention it. The kiss lasted longer than Italy and Canada's did, long enough to make Jade have to break them apart (I am a RoChu fan, but I didn't want it taking too long).

"Okay, now on to **Master Will**'s dare: **Love it! XD I have a dare for the awesome Prussia and Austria! You two sweetie pies must drink very powerful aphrodisiacs and get shoved inside a room. To the three girls that summoned the countries, here are pies of treakle. Keep up the good work, honey!**" Jade read out. "Thanks, **Master Will**!"

Three treacle pies appeared out of nowhere with two very strong aphrodisiacs, which Jade handed to Prussia and Austria (who had somehow walked through the wall).

"You're to drink these and go into that room there," Ali explained, pointing to a door that appeared out of nowhere. "Have fun!"

Austria looked as if he could be doing anything _but_ this, so Jade had to persuade him with a new piano for him to do it. The aphrodisiacs went to the nations' heads quite quickly, which was exciting but nerve-wracking as the hosts knew that Austria and Prussia could now try and rape anyone, even them, so they pushed the two into the room. Sounds that could only be from the room rang out through the building while the hosts ate their treacle pies, listening to music on their iPods (which belong to Apple) to block the sound out. About half an hour later, the noise stopped, which brought confusion towards what was happening in the room. Jade went to check and found the aphrodisiacs had worn off and the two nations were both blushing scarlet.

"It sounds like you two had fun," Jade said, smiling innocently. "Thanks for joining us for your dare. I'll call you back if you're needed again!"

And with that, the two nations (and the room) disappeared as Jade walked back in.

**Thank you again to Master Will and aliceyuky for sending in their reviews. I never thought I would actually get any followers, but it seems people are following this story! Thanks to my followers! The next chapter will be up a bit quicker as I have less dares to do, but it's still worth writing! AL246 out!**


	7. HRE, Pirates and Pairings

A.N.: Thanks to **Totes-RANDERP **and Dj freaksta (guest) for sending in a review. I'm also including two of my friends as hosts, one of which has an account. She and my other friend (who doesn't have an account ) are also Hetalia fans, the fanfictioner (as I will call the people of ) being the one to introduce us to the fandom. Reviews are welcome!

Jade had just sat down after the room and Prussia and Austria had disappeared when Trez Black and Amy Green came in. Trez was wearing a dark grey shirt, jeans and black boots. Her black hair was cut short, reminding Jade of when Hungary was younger. Amy was wearing a very pale green dress with very pale green ballet pumps to match, her brunette hair flowing down her back. Jade grinned.

"Hey, nice to see you guys!" she greeted, bringing confusion to everyone but Jade, Trez and Amy.

"I'm sorry, who are they?" Ali asked, puzzled.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to mention Trez and Amy were coming to help us host." Jade explained. "I thought I'd told you already…Oh well, at least you know now!"

"So how many dares and/or truths did we get?" Amy asked.

"We got one dare from **Totes-RANDERP** and one from a guest who goes by the name of Dj freaksta."

"Well, let's get started!" Harriet exclaimed.

"Okay, so **Totes-RANDERP** says: **DAAAAAAAAARES: Italy: *whispers into his cute adorable ears***-you know what? We'll let her tell Italy that one herself. Anyways: **Rrromano! *totally rolled the 'r's*: ¡KISSU ESPAÑA! England: take off the dress, get into a pirate outfit: your choice love *totes British*** And so are we! Well, all except for Trez – she's Polish…** Finland: did you know: I have THE BIGGEST crack pairing ever: you and Romania :) ciao ciao**."

Jade summoned Finland into the room, along with **Totes-RANDERP**, who walked over to Italy. She whispered 'Germany is Holy Rome,' to him, which caused him to run over to Germany and hug him, which was natural. Jade smiled, knowing this was how it was meant to be, when she remembered Finland was there.

"Hi, Tino!" she greeted, smiling. "Sorry to bring you here like this, but Totes-RANDERP wanted you to know that she has a crack pairing of you and Romania."

Finland looked confused as he disappeared from the room; Jade explaining to the hosts and **Totes-RANDERP** that Finland had been puzzled when she told him the truth.

"It was nice having you come and visit for a few minutes," Jade said, shaking hands with the reviewer. "You should visit again sometime (A.N.: But please remember to describe what your character looks like next time)!"

**Totes-RANDERP** disappeared from the room in a puff of smoke.

"Okay, so what did Dj freaksta say?" Trez asked.

"Well, she said: **I liek your fanfiction** Oh _I_ see what you did there! (Was it something to do with lieking mudkips?) **I dare china to make an english dish lol**."

China, who hadn't said anything for most of the game, groaned. Ali made her way over to him.

"If you do it, I'll give you a panda!" she whispered.

China agreed to make something English. Jade suggested fish and chips, so she summoned a kitchen for China to work in. After about half an hour, he returned, holding a plate of fish and chips for each of the main hosts to try.

"Looks great!" Amy said, being a fan of fish and chips.

"Yeah, I can't wait to try it." Ali added.

The three hosts tried the dish in front of them, finding it quite nice.

"It's actually a bit sweeter than I was expecting," Jade said. "But it makes it nice!"

Harriet and Ali agreed, bringing a smile to China's face.

"Now for that panda I promised you." Ali commented.

She used her magic to bring a baby panda into the room, causing Jade to wonder what it was for.

"I promised China a panda if he did the dare, seeing as he likes pandas." Ali explained.

"Good choice," Jade replied. "Now, I think we should have a break."

"But haven't England and Romano got dares to do?" Amy asked.

"Oh yeah. I clean forgot!" Jade admitted. "England, you can go and put a pirate outfit of your choice on instead of that dress and Romano, you have to kiss Spain."

England walked off to change into a pirate outfit, but Romano stayed put.

"There's no fucking way I'm kissing that tomato bastard!" Romano yelled, cheeks burning red.

"But Lovi, you said so yourself that you had feelings for Spain!" Jade replied.

"She's right, you know." Ali added. "But it doesn't mean you can't kiss him on the cheek – the reviewer wasn't specific!"

"Ve~ Just do it, fratello," Italy said. "Please?"

Romano looked as though he would storm out the room, but he went over to Spain (who Harriet had summoned and explained what Romano had to do) and was about to kiss him when Spain went straight for his lips. Romano looked surprised, but melted into the kiss, lasting for a few minutes before realising what had just happened. He turned crimson with embarrassment, grumbling something under his breath. England came back in at that point, wearing a pirate outfit he claimed he hadn't worn since his buccaneer days.

"You look really different in it, to be honest," Jade said. "In a nice sort of way, like nothing could ever stop you."

"You think so?" England asked.

"Jade's right," Harriet replied. "You look quite cool in that."

Other nations commented on how adventurous England looked while America hung back, more quiet than his usual self. He was also turning red.

"You okay America?" Jade asked. "You look a little more peaky than usual."

"No, I'm fine," America replied. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm the hero!"

Jade then thought of something. "Is it something to do with England? I remember that you looked a bit peaky when England had to wear that dress." She whispered the next part. "Are you in love with England?"

America looked like he was about to object, but nodded in reply.

"Well tell him then. He'll never know if you don't say so and before you know it, he could love another nation."

America nodded, smiled his signature hero smile and headed over to England. Jade couldn't hear what he was saying, but England started turning red, so she guessed that her plan had worked. Then, out of the blue, the two started kissing in front of everyone. Jade smiled (A.N.: USUK is my OTP), made her way over to Ali and Harriet and explained what had just happened.

"So you found true love for others?" Ali asked. "Can you try that for me?"

"It was a one off, okay?" Jade replied, knowing her friend was joking. "But it proves my OTP is right."

"Maybe we should get photos for Hungary," Harriet added, blood trickling down her nose. "She's probably reading a yaoi manga right now!"

"Agreed." Jade replied. "But don't worry – there are hidden cameras in here so we can get a copy for Hungary."

The three girls then looked for Trez and Amy, who were looking slightly angry at the USUK moment (they're FrUK fans…). Jade just decided to leave them be, but they then said they had to get going, so she waved them off. England and America finally pulled out of the kiss for air, so Jade said that they could take a break until there were more reviews.

**Wow, two chapters uploaded in one day? I'm on a roll! Thanks again to Totes-RANDERP and Dj freaksta (guest) for sending in their reviews. Until next chapter, AL246 out!**


End file.
